


Lavage de Cerveau

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really think that all things was the first time they slept together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavage de Cerveau

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had the idea for this for a long time, but just recently figured out how to make it work.  I suspect that readers are either going to love it or hate it, so please let me know—I’d really appreciate it. Thanks to Anna M. and Sarah C. for a quick read.
> 
> Spoilers:  post-ep for Folie a Deux

 

 

Once again, kudos to Mimic117 for an amazing beta.  I never fail to be amazed.

  

 **Lavage de Cerveau**  
Rated NC-17  
Suzanne Feld

 

 

_May, 1998_

That night Scully wasn’t surprised to find Mulder at her door.  She knew that letting him in was a mistake but did it anyway; her will was weak where he was concerned.  And the way he’d looked at her when he’d said she was his one in five billion… she was sunk. And tired of fighting it.

 

He hadn’t brought booze over since reading the report on the Eddie Van Blundht fiasco, but this time he held up a bottle of vodka with one hand and a jug of Sunny Delight with the other when she peered through the peephole before opening the door. 

 

“Care to join me in a drink or two?” he asked as he walked in past her without being invited, and she closed the door behind him without comment.  “After the week, hell the month, we’ve had, I think we deserve to let our hair down.”

 

“I’ll have just one,” she said firmly, following him into the kitchen. 

 

<<Hey Ralph.>>

 

<<Hi Sam.>>

 

<<It’s gonna be one of those nights.>>

 

<<Maybe.  They’ve had drinks together before.>>

 

<<Not often in one of their apartments without it going any further.>>

 

<<We’ll see.  Let’s check back in an hour, but keep the audio going.>>

 

Two hours later they were pleasantly squiffed; one drink had turned into three and while not drunk, Scully was definitely tipsy.  They were sitting on the floor shoulder to shoulder, backs against the front of the couch, staring into the flames of a small fire she’d made, and discussing their most recent case. 

 

“I really thought I’d had it for a minute there,” Mulder said, then took a sip of his Cheap Screw, which was what he called screwdrivers made with Sunny D. “When he put the rifle to my head my life really did flash before my eyes, and what I regretted the most was not getting to be around you anymore, Scully.  After all we’ve been through, your cancer and remission and all that… ah, shit.”

 

“What?” she turned to look at him, bumping his shoulder with hers.

 

“I didn’t… didn’t mean to tell you that,” he admitted slowly, glancing at her sideways. 

 

“Mulder… we’re friends, right?”

 

“Well, yeah, of course.”

 

“And we’ve worked together for five years now?”

 

“Uh-huh.  Your point being?”

 

“My point being that I think we can safely say we like each other now and then on a personal level.  It doesn’t have to mean anything more than we’re co-workers who are also friends.”

 

He didn’t know if it was Dutch courage, or a dam held inside him all these years finally breaking free, but he turned and grabbed her shoulders in his big hands.  “But I want it to, Scully.  God, I want you so bad I don’t know how I can bear to work next to you day in and day out anymore.  You’ve become my rock, my touchstone, and I don’t know what I would do without you.”

 

She stared at him, thunderstruck, her mind blank.  Somehow she wasn’t surprised when he pulled her against him and kissed her.  It had been coming for a long time, and while she was in no condition right now to be making this kind of decision, it didn’t matter—she had made it long ago, whether or not she admitted it.  She reached up one slightly trembling hand and cupped the Friday-beard-scratchy side of his face, feeling the muscle in his jaw flex and bunch beneath her palm as she returned his kiss. 

 

He couldn’t believe it—she was kissing him back!  He hadn’t planned to kiss her, hadn’t come here with this in mind, it had just sort of happened, and any response he might have realistically imagined would have been a slap.  Almost before he knew it, he’d pulled her into his lap with both arms around her shoulders and had her bent over his legs, kissing her deeply.  Their tongues had come out to play and with the way hers was invading his mouth, he didn’t think any type of physical violence to stop him was forthcoming.

 

<<Oh boy, here we go.>>

 

<<Maybe not.  They’ve stopped after this point before.>>

 

<<Fifty bucks says that they do it tonight.>>

 

<<You’re on, pal.  Check back in half an hour?>>

 

<<Yep.>>

 

She couldn’t believe it—she was in Mulder’s arms with him kissing her breathless and loving every moment of it.  After having wanted to do it for so long, she ran her fingers through his thick, soft hair, cupping the back of his head.  He groaned into her mouth and his tongue began to explore her molars, arms pulling her tighter to his body.  She had never felt this aroused in her life and coherent thought fled as excitement took over completely.

 

Mulder was lost in a heaven of his own making, especially when she not only responded, but cupped the back of his head to keep him where he was.  When he finally had to break the blistering kiss for breath, they panted against each other’s lips.  “My God, Scully, are we really here?”

 

She slid both arms around his shoulders and pulled herself closer to him, craving the feel of his hard body against hers.  “If we aren’t, this is one hell of a dream.  Don’t wake me up.”

 

 He kissed her again, this time sliding one hand around to cup the side of her breast.  She moaned softly and he felt his head spin, his cock becoming fully hard.  Without thinking about it he broke the kiss and stood, lifting her to her feet by both hands, and led her into the bedroom, smiling down at her the whole time.

 

Scully let Mulder take her into the bedroom though uncertain thoughts began to squirm through the passionate arousal filling her body.  She had resisted Mulder’s incontrovertible charm and brooding sexual attraction for years, so why was she going along with him now?  It would change so much.  When they reached the side of her bed she began to speak, but was cut off by Mulder’s mouth descending on hers.  That swept away any of her doubts; the feel of his body against hers, his tongue caressing hers; it was _so_ right. 

 

They undressed each other tenderly, with no rush; they both knew what was going to happen here tonight and there was no reason to hurry.  As soon as she was naked Mulder dropped to his knees and cupped both of her breasts in his big warm hands, using his mouth to suck and lip and squeeze at her nipples; their heights were just right. Scully clutched his shoulders and threw her head back, moaning at the ceiling with her eyes closed.  When his hands slid down to squeeze her ass she leaned over, breaking his contact with her breasts, and kissed him.  She laid back and dragged him up onto the bed with her.

 

<<OK, fine, you win the fifty.>>

 

<<I’m sure you’ll get a chance to win it back.  Video off, audio only?>>

 

<<Yeah, I think we’ll be able to hear when they’re done.>>

 

<<Good thing we’re not perverts, huh?>>

 

<<You got that right.>>

 

<<At least they’re in her apartment.>>

  
<<True.  This is a lot more difficult when they’re in a motel.  At least all the equipment is in place here.>>

 

They rolled over on the bed and Scully ended up on top, then slid down his body trailing kisses across his flat abs and convex abdomen.  When she reached her goal he warned breathlessly, “You want to be careful there or we’ll have an early night.”

 

“No worries, I just want to get to know all of you,” she said, sitting back on her heels between his spread legs.  Gently she cupped his tight testicles with one hand, the other encircling the base of his cock and pumping it slowly without too much pressure.  “I can’t wait to find out how well you fit in me.”

 

“I can take a challenge, but I want to touch you all over, too,” he rasped, sitting up as she let go of him.  “And most of all, I want to taste you.”

 

Scully flopped back on the bed, her muscles failing her as heat flooded through her entire body at his words.  He took advantage, going to his hands and knees and crawling between her legs, pulling her towards him so that her head wasn’t hanging off the end of the bed.  He gently parted her labia with his fingers and licked her firmly from the end of her vagina to her clit, causing her to cry out from the intensity.  Soon she was moaning and gasping as he worked her with both mouth and hands, listening to her cries to guide him. 

 

“God Mulder, I want you in me!” she finally gasped.

 

“Not until I make you come.” His voice was so deep and gravelly she almost didn’t recognize it.  “Let go, Scully, finish for me.”

 

<<Oh boy, it’s one of _those_ nights. >>

 

<<I hope we’re not here until morning.>>

 

<<Wouldn’t surprise me, they don’t seem to be in any hurry.>>

 

<<Never fails to amaze me how alcohol doesn’t affect his performance.>>

 

<<Would it if _you_ were the one doing her? >>

 

<<Point taken.>>

 

 Suddenly she cried out sharply, her back bowing off the bed, then her tense body relaxed into the rumpled covers.  “God that was beautiful, as are you,” Mulder said as he laid down next to her.  “I gotta do that at least once more tonight.”

 

Scully turned her head and smiled at him, blinking languidly.  “You won’t get any argument from me.”  She rolled onto her side and cuddled against him, her head on his shoulder and tangling her legs with his. “So when do I finally get to try you out?”

 

He grinned, kissing the top of her head, pulling her closer with his arm around her shoulders.  “Whenever you’re ready.”

 

“I’ve been ready for years!”

 

Mulder rolled her over, his long muscular body draped over her slender one, holding himself up on his elbows, her knees framing his slim hips.  He leaned down to kiss her briefly.  “Is this good, or do you want to drive?”

 

“Mmmn, this is good—to start.” She smiled up at him close-mouthed, brushing his hair back from his forehead and then cupping his face, bringing it back to hers for a longer, deeper kiss.  While kissing, he pushed his hips forward and unerringly found her opening, sliding into her body.  They broke the kiss but left their lips touching, both moaning at the sensation as he came to rest deep inside her. 

 

Then he began to move, thrusting in and out of her firmly yet without too much force—yet. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing out, “I love you, Scully.”

 

“God, I love you too, Mulder.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling most of his weight down on her.  She met him stroke for stroke, her feet braced flat on the bed as she tipped her hips up to meet his.  The dim room was filled with the rustling of the comforter they were on top of, the soft, wet slap of bodies coming together, and their moans and cries. 

 

<<I think they’re almost done.>>

 

<<I wish they’d hurry.  We’ve got a lot to do.>>

 

<< _I_ wish he’d go home tonight, but he’ll probably stay like he usually does. >>

 

<<I know, right? >>

 

<<I think he’s only gotten dressed and gone home, what, twice?>>

 

<<Yeah.  It’s so much easier to deal with when he does.  And we’ve been what, five years on this detail?  But it could be worse.  Beats the shit out of listening to wiretaps.>>

 

<<You got that right, pal.>>

 

“Oh my God Mulder don’t stop, I’m so close,” Scully moaned, part of her mind surprised that she was about to finish in the missionary position; normally it took a bit more effort in a position where her clit could be directly stimulated.  But she was so aroused being with Mulder that it wasn’t going to take anywhere near as much as it usually did to get her off.

 

He lifted up on his arms and began to really slam into her, watching her face to make sure that he wasn’t being too rough, and it seemed to do the trick.  Scully cried out, throwing her head back as much as she could on the bed, and dug her fingernails into his biceps, which fired him into losing control.  Mulder bellowed his completion as he emptied himself into her and collapsed, barely holding himself up on his elbows.

 

They panted together for a time, then he rolled off with a groan.  He sprawled on his back, but pulled her close with an arm around her shoulders.  She cuddled up to his side again despite their sweatiness, throwing an arm over his heaving chest.  “That was amazing, just like I knew it’d be,” she murmured, kissing his chest.

 

“ _You’re_ amazing,” he mumbled, already on the edge of passing out between the alcohol and unexpected vigorous activity and his first non-solo orgasm in years.  “You don’t mind if I stay the night, do you?”

 

Scully yawned, then snuggled closer.  “You even think about leaving and I’ll get my gun.”

 

He chuckled, which finished with a faint snore.  Moments later, her body relaxed against his and the room was silent but for their soft breathing.

 

<<Dammit!  Ah well, I wouldn’t leave her side either.>>

 

<<Let’s give it five minutes, make sure they’re out before we start.>>

 

<< Is the gas ready?>>

 

<<As always.>>

 

A few minutes later, a faint gray mist began to seep out of the two vents in Scully’s bedroom.  Neither stirred as the room filled with the wispy smoke.  Shortly after that, the closet door slid open and two men wearing white full-body hazmat suits with Plexiglas-fronted, filtered masks stepped out. 

 

<<Do him first?>>

 

<<All right.  Dammit, where’s his underwear?>>

 

<<Over there, by the dresser.  I’ll get it and her pajamas, you roll ’em apart.>>

 

Working with economy of movement and the practice of long partnership, the pair quickly dressed both of the agents, carried Mulder out to the couch and then slid Scully under the covers of her bed. The clothes she’d worn that day went into the hamper in the bathroom. One sprayed a natural enzyme cleaner on the comforter where Mulder and Scully had made love, which both neutralized the odor and removed the stains.

 

<<I’ve got to get some of this stuff for myself.  I wonder if they’d notice if I took a can?>>

 

<<Probably, they count everything down to the last damn paper clip.  But I doubt they’d catch it if you took a half-empty one, they’d assume it was all used up.>>

 

<<Good idea, thanks.>>

 

In the living room one of the suited figures covered Mulder with the knitted afghan from the back of the couch, then stuffed a throw pillow under his head.  Both of them walked around one final time checking to make sure everything was as it should be, then nodded to each other.  Going back to the closet, they pulled out a pair of flat black metal cases similar to gun cases, but narrower.  One went to the bed where Scully lay, the other to Mulder.

 

Electrodes were pressed to their foreheads, headphones put over their ears, clear fluid injected into the back of their necks where the tiny pinpricks would be overlooked.  Wires fed into the cases from the equipment, where each suited figure turned dials and pressed buttons.

 

<<The usual ‘we drank too much and Mulder slept on the couch’ scenario?>>

 

<<Yeah.  The time we let them have just the kiss was almost a disaster, if you recall.  He damn near remembered us and went to that crazy shrink who was drilling holes in people’s heads.>>

 

<<That’s right.  I’d forgotten about that.  Ok, commencing.>>

 

<<Commencing as well.  Time?>>

 

<< Twenty and counting.  Gas’ll be stopping soon.>>

 

<<Almost done here.>>

 

<< Finished.>>

 

<<Me too.>>

 

They unhooked the agents, smoothed their hair down and arranged them in comfortable sleeping positions, then carried the cases back to the closet and stepped inside.  Ducking beneath Scully’s neatly lined-up suits, they stepped through a narrow but tall door in the back.  One reached back in and straightened the row of hangers, then the door closed silently behind them, its lines disappearing as if it had never existed at all.

 

<<Glad that’s over, I always feel like a creep seeing them naked.>>

 

<<Yeah, me too.  But better us than someone who might be a real freak about it.>>

 

<<That’s why I’ve stayed on this detail for so long.  I’ve really gotten to like them.>>

 

<<I know, me too.  And it is funny when they walk right past us in the Hoover’s halls with no idea who we are and what we do.>>

 

<<Do you ever wonder who it is that wants them not to remember sleeping together?>>

 

<<Probably best we don’t think about that.>>

 

<<You’re right.  Forget I said anything.>>

 

<<All right, time to go.  See you tomorrow.>>

 

<< Have a good rest of the night, Ralph.>>

 

<<You too, Sam.>>

 

Oblivious, Mulder and Scully slept on as the faint grey tendrils of smoke dissipated, and then disappeared. 

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> The title should mean brainwashed in French, if the Google translator did me right.
> 
> (Bonus points if you know where the names Ralph and Sam are from.)


End file.
